It's Only the Beginning
by MunroLoverPunk
Summary: Sequel to 'The Start of Something Greater than Us' What will happen after Eli asked that oh so important question? Is Clare having second thoughts? Rated M for whatever. Read and Munro will appear in your bed! JK :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CLARE POV

"_You look beautiful Clare." My dad said as we started to walk down the aisle. I blushed as all eyes were on me. This was the big day, mine and Eli's wedding day._

_We got closer and closer to the altar. The walk seemed to last forever. I could hear the band playing as we strode down, I could see Eli. He looked amazing, as always, and nervous. He had a full smile on his face, not a smirk._

_As I got closer, my white dress turned blue. My bouquet of white and red roses got smaller in size. I looked up to see the official already saying the vows. Eli was holding both of the girl's hands and staring deeply into her eyes. "I do," he stated gleefully to the mystery girl. "You may now kiss the bride, they leaned in, and I yelled for my life. "Stop! Eli!" and they turned, I saw who the girl was, she ruined my life once already before. But why is she here. Jenna._

I shot up out of my comfortable position next to Eli. I looked at the ring on my finger, it was still there.

I was breathing heavily, Eli must've heard me. "Clare, babe, calm down. What happened?" I shook my head, "N-nothing, just a….just a bad dream." I stuttered. "What was it about?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. "It was about our wedding, but…I wasn't your bride." A silent tear ran down my cheek to be captured by my lips. "It was the girl who ruined my life, back in high school."

"Was she the one who stole your first boyfriend?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Clare, I would never leave you for some boyfriend stealing blonde tramp. I would never leave you period." He nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "What do you think it means?" I asked him with curiosity in my eyes. "Is there anything that you left behind back at home? Like a friend or a problem that you left unresolved?"

I thought about it. "I never did forgive Jenna; I never thought that she deserved to be forgiven. She was my best friend and she betrayed me, she stuck a knife in my back and twisted." I stood up and started pacing. "Do you think it's a sign? That maybe, and this is just an idea, that you need to forgive her to be at peace." He suggested standing up. "I don't know about that Eli…." "Why not forgive her? You've moved on haven't you?" I shrugged. "So, you still love that KC person?" He sad angrily and walked out of the room.

I followed him and tugged his elbow. "Eli, I am over KC. I was over him the day he left me for her. I just still hurt from what she did to me. You're the only one I love." I hugged his bare torso; he put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked holding me tighter and rubbing my shoulder.

"I think I need to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

ELI POV

What does she mean go home? Does she mean leave me? "What do you mean, Clare?" I asked worried. After all the things she has told me about her home life, I don't know why she would want to go back. She was hit; she had two friends who were barely there for her, and her boyfriend left her for the school whore.

"I need to go home and make everything right with my friends and family before we even get close to getting married." I just nodded. "So you're leaving me?" I asked with fear of her saying yes. "Yes, you need to live on your own, on second thought why don't we just take a break?" My eyes widened in horror and began to water, "Eli, I'm just kidding, of course you're coming with me! That is, if you want to…" She looked out the window of our bedroom. "Hell yes I want to go." She giggled. "But, could we maybe wait to go until Friday? That's my last class of the year and I really want to graduate." I laughed.

She nodded her head and I got up to change for school. She headed to the kitchen, probably to make breakfast. After I was showered and ready to go, I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It flashed 9:35. Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!

I ran out to the kitchen and swallowed my toast whole and chugged my OJ. "I'm gonna be late, got to go bye!" I kissed Clare and sprinted out the door. My first class started at 9:45…

CLARE POV

Gah! I hate it when Eli has to leave. I get sooo bored, as you've learned from the first time I was left alone here…

Anyway, I think I'll take a walk today, it's supposed to be really nice out today and I really need to get out of the apartment for a while. I hopped in the shower and washed up. After I was squeaky clean I put on a gray and pink off the shoulder top and some dark wash skinnies. I slipped on my Ugg boots, picked up my purse and walked out the door to the elevator. I pressed one and down I went. It stopped on the 3rd floor and a clean cut business looking man stepped in. I scooted over and gave him a small smile. The elevator started up again and stopped on the 2nd floor. A tall, dirty looking, lady stepped in. She smelt like vodka and cigarettes. I scooted as far over as possible to try and get away from the smell.

After the door shut it started to go down again and stopped after one second. We waited a few minutes for the door to open, but it never did.

"What is going on here?" Said the business guy, who had a British accent, while pounding on the door. "Who the fuck stopped the elevator!" The crack head lady yelled, "I have to meet a guy in ten minutes!" They both were hitting the door and pressing the 'open doors' button.

"Please, people, calm down. Let's just use the emergency call button." I stated calmly. I walked over to the control panel and pressed the button. "Hello, fire department, how can I help you?" A deep voice said on the other line. "Hi, umm our elevator has stopped and we can't get it to open no matter what we try." I said into the intercom. "Could you please state your location please?" "Bardel Apartment-" I was cut off when the lights went out…


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW [PLEASE]**

CLARE POV

Well this is just PERFECT. Just what I needed, to be stuck in an elevator with a crack head and a workaholic…

The worst part is, is that the lights won't come back on and its been about 2 hours. "Oh my god!" the lady yelled, "I missed my 'appointment'!" "Do we seem like we care?" the guy said. "I don't give two shits if you care, but I do!" she yelled back. "Well maybe if your stink didn't stop the elevator we wouldn't be stuck!"

They argued back and forth for a while before I finally intervened, "Will you both just shut up? This is already hell enough without you two screaming down each other's necks!" They both looked shocked, probably because I haven't talked since the lights were shut off. "Whatever." She scowled and turned towards the wall. "I don't know how it's possible, but do you think it's getting darker in here?" he asked. "Good," the lady spat. I just ignored her, I put my hand in front of my face; I couldn't see ANYTHING.

"What should we do," I was cut off by a sudden pain in my left leg. "What the hell?" I screamed and dropped to the floor.

All of a sudden the doors opened revealing the light and some firefighters and mechanics. I looked down at my leg and saw a shard of glass sticking out of it. The man and woman both had that shocked look on their faces again. "Why do you guys look so surprised? One of you did it!" I said as they lifted me off the floor and onto a stretcher. They both shook their heads. "Whatever." I laid my head down and off we went in the ambulance.

…..

ELI POV

"Clare! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door of our apartment. "Clare?" No answer.

I searched the whole place and couldn't find her. I grabbed my phone and dialed her cell. "Hello?" A deep voice answered. "Who is this?" Clare would never cheat on me, ever, at least I don't think…

"This is Eli, who is this?" I said getting angrier. "This is Dr. Christopilis at the Toronto Hospital. "And why do you have my girlfriend's cell phone?" "She was stuck in an elevator for a few hours and was stabbed in the left side with piece of glass. She is fine she just needed a couple of stitches." He explained and my anger melted away and turned into worry. "I'll be right down." I hung up and ran to Morty.

I made it to the hospital in about two minutes on account of how fast I was going…

I ran to the receptionist's desk, "I'm looking for Clare Edwards." I said hurriedly. "That would be room 308 on the third floor." I nodded my thank you and took the elevator to the third floor and pretty much sprinted to her room.

I opened the door to a guy lifting up Clare's gown. I cleared my throat. "Eli! I missed you!" Clare said as I walked over and kissed the top of her head. The doctor lifted her gown up to her chest, I was started to get a little mad at the he was acting, even if he is a doctor. I looked at where he was looking. I saw a deep gash on her waist. I clenched my fists and my knuckles went white. "What happened?" I asked, "I think I'll leave you two alone." The doctor smiled and walked out, thank god.

"I was going to take a walk so I got in the elevator along with a business looking guy and, what I was sure, some crack head. We were about to the first floor when the elevator stopped and the lights went out. A couple hours later someone fell into the mirror on the wall and it shattered. A shard of it shot out and hit me in the side," she took a deep breath, "well I think that's what happened."

"What do you mean you 'think' that's what happened?" I raised an eyebrow. "It was pitch black in there! I couldn't see anything!" she started to breathe heavily. "Clare, Clare, calm down. I understand, just as long as you're OK?" She relaxed a little and nodded. I smiled and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "I think I have a solution." She motioned for me to go on, "Lets get the hell out of Toronto and go see your family?" I offered.

She shook her head yes and giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

CLARE POV

To be honest, I'm terrified about going home. It has been almost a year since I ran away. I'm starting to wonder if my parents forgot about me, they never even tried calling me. Maybe I shouldn't go back…

"Eli, stop the car." I said breaking the silence. "Why? Is something wrong? Is your side hurting?" He had that worried look in his eyes. "Just stop the car!" I yelled. I started to breathe really fast and my heart began pumping harder. Eli pulled the hearse into a rest stop and parked. He took off his seatbelt and wrapped his arms around me. "Clare, I think you are having a panic attack. You need to calm down," He rocked me back and forth, "just take a deep breath and let it out."

I did as I was told and started to relax, "Thanks…" I trailed off, a little embarrassed. "Anytime, do you need help?" was he serious? Is he saying I need psychiatric help? "Excuse me?" I hissed. "It would be good for you. This is only your second one so maybe you don't; I'm not going to make you go." He pleaded.

"What do you know about panic attacks? It's probably just something I picked up from being stabbed. It'll pass." I shook my head and stared out the window, Eli was still holding me tight. "When Julia died, I had them all the time. But now, now I'm fine. Do you want to know when they stopped?" He explained. "Let me guess, when you got 'help'?" He shook his head and smirked, "When I met you."

My heart melted at his words.

I blushed and pushed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He grazed my bottom lip with his tongue; I opened my mouth with his and our tongues battled. He won as usual, but I was fine with that. He was the first to pull away; my lips were still tingling from his kisses. "Now, could you maybe tell me, what caused the panic attack?" He raised his eyebrows out of curiosity. "I was thinking, what if my parents don't want me home? I mean, they never even tried to get a hold of me. Let alone look for me…" I looked at my lap.

"Clare, maybe they thought if running away is what you wanted, then let you be?" He offered. I nodded understanding what he meant. He kissed my cheek then slid back over to the driver's seat and started Morty up and pulled onto the interstate. "So, tell me, where exactly are we going?" I didn't really give him the name of my hometown, just the direction. "OH! New market, Ontario." I giggled a little at my forgetfulness.

I looked at him and he looked a little bit awestruck. "What's wrong?" he turned toward me and smirked his devilish crooked smile, "I'll tell you later." I gave him a funny look and decided that I will find out sooner or later.

ELI POV

I can't believe Clare is from New market! She never said anything before. Now we can stop and meet my parents too…


	5. Chapter 5

CLARE POV

There it is, the sign, the green sign I never thought I'd see again.

'_WELCOME TO NEWMARKET!' _It yelled in my ear.

I think Eli felt me tense up because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance. We turned right onto the exit. Eli did a quick left turn and headed toward the more suburbish part of town. I was staring off into space so I didn't realise we had stopped in front of a small, yellow, cottage-looking home. "Eli? Where are we?" I turned away from the window and asked.

"_This_," He gestured to the small house, "is my parents house." He smirked. "I didn't know your parents lived in Newmarket," I said eyeing the house. "You never asked," He grinned deviously and got out of the hearse. He ran around tho the my side and opened the door for me. I smiled and courtsied as a thank you. We interlaced our hands and made our way up the cobblestone path.

_I wonder what they're like? _

ELI POV

Here goes nothing, well more like everything. My parents are what I like to call...different. My dad is a shock jock and my mom has always been the stay at home type of mom. But, they are both a little, blunt.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds I just opened the door. "Mom! Dad! Are you guys home?" I yelled through the house.

"Eli!" My mom squeeled as she ran out of the kitchen and hugged me so tight I lost my breathing for a second. I pulled her off of me after a minute or two. "Mom, I'd like you to meet someone." I turned to Clare and put my arm around her shoulders, "This, is Clare," Clare stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"It's really nice to me-" My mom pulled her in for a bear hug.

Mom laughed and pulled away holding her shoulders, "Are you my baby boy's new girlfriend I've heard so much about?" Clare nodded and I just blushed and looked away. "Actually, mom, I wanted to talk to you about that. Is dad home?" I asked looking around her trying to see if my dad was in the living room. "Ah! Yes he's upstairs!," she turned and ran up the steps.

For a minute there was silence, "BULLFROG OUR SON IS HERE WITH HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" I heard mother dearest yell. Both Clare and I jumped.

Down the steps came both my parents. "Eli! How's my big college boy doin'?" he came over and we did our bro hug thing. My dad and I were pretty close. "Hi, I'm Clare." They shook hands.

"Eli, atta boy! She is stunning!" "I know, isn't she just the prettiest little thing?" My parents swooned. "OK! Cece, Bullfrog, I have some news," I chimed in and they silenced. "Baby boy, how 'bout you tell us over some dinner?" Before I could answer, she was already in the kitchen getting something out of the oven.

Within minutes we were all sitting down to a meal of parmesean chicken and pasta. I, being the man I am, wolfed it down as soon as the plate was set down in front of me. In 5 minutes, my plate, was clean. "Wow, Mrs. Goldsworthy, this is delicious!" Said Clare swallowing a piece of chicken. "Please sweetie, call me Cece." She winked at Clare and she smiled in return.

Clare is so sweet and perfect I can't put it into words. And my parents obviously already love her! So we are destined to be together, forever.

CLARE POV

Eli's parents certainly were something. They are pretty cool thought. Cece didn't care how old she was, she was wearing a leather mini skirt and fish net leggings. I respect her for that though, they actually work on her. "Ok so what did you want to tell us, son?" Bullfrog asked Eli.

He looked at me and I gave an approving nod. He grabbed my hand and cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad, Clare and I are engaged."


	6. Chapter 6

CLARE POV

"Is she pregnant?" Cece and Bullfrog said at the same time. "No! Well, not anymore..." Eli slid his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. My eyes watered a little; my hands were all of a sudden really interesting.

They looked confused, I spoke up, "A couple of months ago, Eli and I got...intimate. The condom apparently broke with out our knowing. About 2 or 3 weeks later I kept getting really sick and throwing up and Eli got worried so he took me to the doctor." I looked up and smiled at Eli, "The doctor confirmed I was pregnant. We were scared, but really excited. We started talking about how much we couldn't wait to have a family to call our own," a tear slid down my cheek. "E-excuse, I have to use the bathroom." I quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I looked into the mirror staring at the salty tears stinging my eyes. I laughed a little at my appearance; I was a mess. My hair was disheveled and my eyes were puffy and red.

I pushed myself off of the sink and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor.

"Clare, are you alright?" I heard Cece knocking on the door. The door opened I looked up, a little confused since I locked the door...

She laughed and showed me the key in her hand, I nodded with my mouth in an 'O' shape. "Eli told us about the... You know," She said with a sad smile. "Baby, it's OK. Everything happens for a reason." I let out a small laugh, "That's what Eli always says." I wiped my eyes as she handed me a tissue.

"Elijah learned from the best. I'm also where he got his good looks from," She winked at me and laughed. She leaned over from her position on the floor next to me and hugged me. "The same thing happened to the Bullfrog and I, when we were about your age too..." She pulled away. I stared at her with wide eyes and she shook her head. "Yep, it is devastating, but I learned to move on from it, to forgive and forget, you should to." I nodded knowing exactly what I was going to say to Jenna when I found her...


End file.
